kurai_hoshi_medieval_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Races of Alyon.
Alyon is home to some very diverse races, on the surface and underground. Humans, elves, centaurs, dwarves, orcs, ogres, giants, kobolds, dragons, and minotaur are the dominant races above ground, but there are many others and some still yet to be discovered Above-ground races. The races that live on the surface of Alyon and thrive in the sunlight. They range from making their homes in the harsh swampland of the Black Swamp, to the beautiful grasslands of Carvett. *Humans (Edan) Though they do not possess the speed and agility of the elves and drow, or the strength of the minotaur, orcs, or ogres, humans are an adaptable species, able to live almost anywhere. They are capable of any profession, ranging from blacksmith to profession. Allies to the humans: Minotaur, Qaethoran elves, dwarves and orcs. Human controlled countries are: Brookevale and Carvett. Gods of worship: All. *Elves (Tel'Quessir) Elves are extremely agile and quick, more handy with a bow and arrow than any other race of Alyon with the exception of centaur. They are lean and smallish, though some, like the Kagonesti elves, may reach human height and taller. All elves hold the love of nature within their hearts. All are born with the natural magic of their realm. For instance, the Kagonesti (Wild Elves) are more aattuned with the magics of the earth and trees, capable of Treewhispering, while the Qaethoran Elves (High Elves) tend to be more attuned to white and holy magics. Allies to all elves: Centaur, dragons, and dwarves. Allies to Qaethoran elves: Centaurs, dragons, dwarves, and humans. Elven controlled countries are: Qaethora, Kagonesti and Artelquessi. Gods of primary worship: All of the Light Pantheon. *Centaurs Aggressively territorial and nature loving, centaur are a proud race and fierce fighters. Many a time have would-be conquerors come to their ancient and sacred lands looking to make an addition to their petty empires and kingdoms. All were repulsed by the centaurs. With the lower body of a horse and upper body of a man, these creatures run more swiftly than any other race in Alyon. They are unable to use magic, their bodies highly resistant to the Art, whether using it or cast upon them. Much like the elves, they tend to be more comfortable using a bow than any other type of weapon. They are a tribal race, refusing to even come near established towns, preferring grassland and forests. Allies of the centaur: Elves. Centaur controlled countries are: The Centaur Tribal Lands. Gods of primary worship: Recaria and Tarkosas. *Felinaurs As territorial and nature attuned as their cousins, the centaur, these creatures tend to be more cunning, if not more intelligent, than their kin. With the lower body of a lion or tiger and upper body of a man, these creatures are often said to be the most graceful creatures of Alyon. Unlike the centaurs, felinaurs have established their own cities and settlements and seem to have more of a tolerance of other races. They have a strange and complex relationship with the drow of the Underdark, their capital city situated right above theirs. Some say that the felinaur are not in control of their own country at all, but are governed in secret by the drow. Allies of the felinaur: Drow, minotaur, humans. Felinaur controlled countries are: Charrvhel'raugaust. Gods of primary worship: Recaria, Astarial, and Sarana *Dwarves Stout and proud, dwarves are burly, strong, and capable. They work the best with stone and metal, making them the greatest blacksmiths and stone workers in Alyon. They prefer to make their homes in moutains and hills, though they can be found all over the world. Dwarves are capable of learning magic, though it is difficult for them to do so, for, much like centaur, their bodies are highly resistant to it, though not to the centaurs' degree. Allies to the dwarves: Humans, elves, giants, and orcs. Dwarves do not control any countries, for they make their homes in places that few other races would prefer to live: Chath and Ranik Mountains. Gods of primary worship: Lasterius, Harkul, and Astarial. *Orcs Though they share a common ancestor with the ogres, orcs are more intelligent and less brutal, if not as strong than their savage cousins. They typically view long-range battle as cowardly, preferring to get up close with sword and axe. Few orcs are capable of magic, for their conduits are mostly blocked by an ability they share with the ogres to a lesser extent known as the Rage. An orc in the midst of the Rage is a powerful one. Their strength and speed increases and they are able to ignore wounds that would cripple most. They prefer harsh climates, the land of Koth being mostly desert and Serif being a snowy wasteland. Allies to the orcs: Humans, dwarves, and minotaur. Gods of primary worship: Harkul and Tarkosas. *Giants A shy and reserved race, the giants of Alyon make their homes in the mountains alongside the dwarves, working and trading only with them. Giants range from 10 to 15 feet tall and capable of crushing huge boulders in their hands to dust. Giants are typically gentle and slow to anger, but, once they are angry, it is hard to stop them. People generally avoid giants, though there is record of one giant mage making his home with the Obsidian Tower Fortress. Unusual, since giants, like centaurs, are strongly resistant to magic and uncapable of using it themselves. Allies to giants: Dwarves. The giants do not control any country, making their homes in: The Chath and Ranik Mountains. Gods of primary worship: Astarial. *Kobolds Quick to anger and deadly fierce, the lizard-men of Alyon tend to hate other races with an extreme passion. Descendants of dragons and humans, kobolds are quick, strong, and venomous, making them one of the most deadly races of Alyon. They tend to make their homes in jungles and swamps, their thick hide and cold blooded nature rendering them incapable of living anywhere else. Their hide make it difficult for weapons and lesser magics to pierce and their blood is acidic. They tend to be incapable of using magic, unlike their dragon ancestors, but their abilities make such a thing irrelevant. Allies to kobolds: Dragons. Kobold controlled countries: Raskagan and they also live within the depths of the Black Swamp. Gods of primary worship: Zirilion, Meceth, and Sarana. *Dragons The eldest race of Alyon, dragons are a very proud, intelligent, and territorial race. They are machines of destructive power, capable of leveling cities with their very breath. They view all other races with disdain, kobolds slightly less so. They are capable of ancient magics usable only to them, aptly called Dragon magic. There are many types of dragons, thus they can make their homes anywhere. Some are capable of changing their form, some preferring to walk partly among humans, some elves, some minotaur, etc. There is record of a few descending from the stars above, but only one is known. Allies to dragons: Kobolds. Since dragons live anywhere they please, they do not control any specific country, though the Dragonsteeth Mountains is home to dozens, even hundreds, of them. Gods of primary worship: None. *Minotaur With the head of bulls and the bodies of men, minotaur are respected- and feared- throughout Alyon. In the past, minotaur were brutish and stupid, prone to fighting each other as much as they would other races. The same is not true today. Minotaur have proven to be as intelligent as humans with three times the strength and ferocity. Minotaur bear a stark hatred to the elves, dating as far back as the Blood Horn War 500 years ago, when elven slaves led an uprising against their minotaur masters and established the countries of Kagonesti and Arlquessi. Allies to minotaur: Humans and orcs. Minotaur controlled countries: Tau'Vacaun and Nimsh. Gods of primary worship: Tarkosas and Lasterius. *Ogres If there ever was a race as close to evil as the ogres above ground, they are unheard of. Ugly, dumb, yet stronger than any race besides the giants, ogres are formidable foes, also capable of using the Rage at a much greater extent to their orc cousins. There is a saying of the ogres. "Blood speaks". That is certainly true of their homeland. Control is wrested and changed so many times that one could never trace the country's true founder. Utterly impervious to magic and with thick hides that render arrows useless, these monsters would be unstoppable if not for their lack of intelligence. Like minotaur, ogres hate the elves, for, according to legend, they were once beautiful and intelligent. When Ceurlessi brought the elves into existance, the ogres were jealous and tried to kill their competition. Due to this, they were cursed by Ceurlessi, making them ugly and stupid, and thrust into the influence of the Dark Queen, Vixrothal. To this day, they curse the elves for their plight. Allies of the ogres: None. Ogre controlled countries: Blode.